Hacker
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Pagaria por entremeterce en su Ciencia Real. ¿O talvez no?


**Disclaimer:**** Invasor Zim, no me pertenece, el es propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador, el genio Johnen Vásquez.**

**N/A: lo se lo sé, soy una desertora. Pero fui en busca de inspiración lo juro, esta invasora esta con la causa, enserio. Escuchen sé que me fui sin dar explicaciones pero aun trabajo en la idea de la continuación de mi otro fics (para más información verificar en mi perfil) pero de verdad quería presentar esta idea, no es muy buena pero a mí me hace gracia fastidiar al Profesor Membrana. Quiero expresar que a pesar de ser uno de mis favoritos (luego de Dib y Zim) el profesor me enerva cuando ignora y casi Obvia a Dib. **

**Gracias por pasar, espero que les guste. **

**Hacker.**

La Central de Investigaciones Extraordinaria Nacional Científica de Inteligencia Absolutista y Realista Especializada para la Aristocracia Legitima.

Mejor conocida por sus siglas C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L.

Era la mayor organización de especialistas y galardonados científicos de todas las ramas de investigación progresista y de experimentación indefinida, desde las ramas de la salud hasta el desarrollo cultural, con el único propósito de probar de manera verídica los fenómenos biológicos, tecnológicos, sociales, políticos etc. Para el bienestar de la humanidad (si tomamos en cuenta lo hipócritas que eran). Esta gran organización era comandada y despiadadamente administrada tanto técnica como figurativamente, por el hombre sin el cual este mundo se sumiría en un horrendo y catastrófico caos ¡caos!. ¡Inevitable ruina y desesperación!

El profesor, Membrana.

Este emblemático hombre que ya formaba parte del entendimiento público desde sus últimos descubrimientos de bio-robotica, bio-genetica-molecular avanzada, la cura para el cáncer de estomago y cerebral, clonación, teoría y práctica exitosa de la teoría de la cuarta dimensión de Stephen Hopkins, la cura para el síndrome de Parkinson y el Alzheimer y otros quince adjuntos a estos.

Sin mencionar un premio nobel en cada categoría propiamente mencionada.

Pero lo que realmente lo ponía en los corazones y mentes de la humanidad era su mayor y mas grande invento, del cual podía decirse a el mismo orgulloso, invención por la cual el mundo era un lugar mejor y más feliz. La tostadora de lujo ocho mil quinientos que se recargaba con solo tres segundos exposición a la luz solar ¡podías tener pan tostado al punto correcto donde la mantequilla se derrite pero no sientes el sabor amargo de quemaduras en tu paladar! ¡Imaginen las cantidades industriales de pan tostado que tendrían al día! ¡muchos le dijeron que no lo lograría pero el si lo logro!

Por ello el hombre recibiría el premio Nobel de la Paz el mismo año de su gloriosa invención.

Si, el Profesor Membrana era prácticamente un ''santo'', el icónico hombre era el jefe, el encargado de ver que este mundo no se viniera abajo tecnológica y dependientemente, la economía mundial le pertenecía (literalmente) sin dudas su reforma para el bienestar social que incluía la erradicación de los índices de criminalidad había sido una de sus mejores ideas, pero el profesor era un hombre sumamente ocupado, por lo mismo solo podía ver a su familia una vez cada seis meses para su tan esperada cena familiar.

Tenía una hermosa esposa que desgraciadamente y por azares del destino había fallecido cuando sus hijos tenían cuatro y seis años respectivamente, las causas aun le eran desconocidas, su nombre era Elizabeth una mujer excéntrica creyente de lo que otros ojos no pueden apreciar, pero que rivalizaba con él en inteligencia, eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella pero en un principio, eso ya estaba en el pasado, lo único que tenia de ella eran sus dos pequeños. Hablando de sus hijos, su mayor orgullo su hija Gazlene, que contaba con quince años era su adoración, el aire por el cual seguía vivo, su razón de existir…ah sí también tenía un hijo varón. Con… ¿dieciséis? No esperen, diecisiete años.

Su pobre y loco hijo…lamentablemente el contaba con la misma afición que tenía su madre.

El profesor Membrana era un hombre de razonamiento e interpretación lógica, no tenía tiempo ni mucho menos interés en algo que no fuera su _ciencia real._

Cualquier otra que se hiciera llamar ''ciencia'' era simple pseudo-ciencia burda y sin fundamentos.

Una desgracia para la integridad humana, eso es lo que era para él.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Dónde se encontraba actualmente el profesor? ¿Quién era merecedor de tal honor de verlo?, pues nadie, no concedía entrevistas.

En los blancos e inmaculados pasillos de la C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L podías apreciar gente con el gesto retorcido y muchos con espasmos mioclonicos, varios de los científicos que intentaban tomar agua tranquilamente se veían interrumpidos por gritos descontrolados y maldiciones que se escuchaban desde las profundidades de los laboratorios, uno solo de esos arrebatos de ira y rencor eran suficientes para causar un mini-temblor en la escala de richter, algunos se golpeaban la frente ya hastiados de que sus amebas y bacterias en los microscopios salieran corriendo al escuchar tales gritos. Y lo peor nadie se atrevía a solucionar nada.

La razón de esos ataques de histeria era un enfurecido hombre envuelto en una bata blanca y con un par de googles adornándole el rostro. Interrumpir al profesor en uno de sus momentos era como pedir ser diseccionado vivo por el susodicho en un uno de sus quirófanos privados. La causa de su mal humor llevaba semanas gestándose, lo sacaba de quicio literalmente, al principio le pareció divertido, luego se volvió apenas tolerable, para luego convertirse en ganas de cometer un homicidio.

Un maldito hacker había ingresado a la base de datos privada del profesor y había estado cambiando sus citas y mandando informes fraudulentos a oficinas importantes, un ejemplo fue una solicitud para un cambio en la sección de experimentación para la defensa integral del país (alias diseño de armamento militar avanzado) que termino convirtiéndose en una solicitud de cuatro mil docenas de tacos extra picantes al ''Taco Hell'' con destino a la casa del presidente.

Todo a su nombre.

Eso sin dudas fue humillante. Pero más humillante era que algún demente, maniático, intruso, bastardo, mal nacido (palabras del profesor en su momento) había descifrado una ecuación tan severamente complicada como lo era el código clasificatorio de la Central de investigaciones y más todavía el código de acceso personal del Profesor Membrana. Eran tan endemoniadamente complicada de descifrar como la cadena de ADN de un hibrido entre un mamífero y un anfibio (especímenes solo encontrados en los laboratorios del profesor), no sería exageración decir que Pitágoras y Einstein estuvieran verdes de la envidia si conocieran al querido profesor.

No hacía más que dar vueltas en su oficina con una vena hinchada en la sien y manotearse la frente el mismo, maldiciendo a cada tres pasos y buscándole una solución a su situación.

Sin más se dejo caer en su silla giratoria aun frustrado y sin la menor intención de desistir, miro hacia el techo totalmente inconforme y repaso lo ocurrido aquella mañana con los reactores. Estaban en plena fusión atómica cuando la LUZ se cortó de repente ¿la luz? ¿Cortarse en medio de una reacción nuclear? Habían saboteado deliberadamente el sistema central de la computadora maestra obligándola a abortar toda función de los laboratorios. Un código setecientas mil veces más poderoso e invasivo que in virus troyano, esa había sido la causa y para colmo desglosaron toda la información de las computadoras haciéndolas pasar por un informe de errores que debía ser eliminado del disco duro laser, al eliminarlo fue como si le dieran a un botón falso de; ''enviar'', mandándolo a la cuenta anónima del perpetrador.

La noticia buena; el Profesor no tardo más de dos minutos en arreglar todo. La mala; ese malnacido tenía una copia de toda la información que tenían almacenada, incluidas cuentas personales en redes sociales.

Junto con eso había ocasionado el activamiento de las armas en desarrollo de la sección de materiales peligrosos mediante un pulso electromagnético que fue lanzado desde las bocinas y alta voces de la central ¿Cómo lo hizo? Sigue siendo un misterio para todos menos para el encolerizado hombre de googles. Mandando un código de activación de decibeles de la computadora central a las bocinas cualquier podría enloquecer armas sensibles a la estática.

Claro, solo podría haberlo hecho con el código de mando, el cual robo dos segundos después de haber hecho explotar un reactor que apenas se recuperaba.

Pero no termino allí, o no hizo que los monitores incluidas cámaras de seguridad solo captaran el programa del: ''mico feo'' por seis horas seguidas. Muchos vomitaron del asco con ese programita para retardados

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, se levanto de la silla más hastiado que nunca y salió de su oficina. Necesitaba un café bien cargado.

Así transcurrió otra semana.

Alguien, definitivamente lo odiaba. O solo quería competir con él, ¿Por qué no se robaba HBO como los demás frikis que existían y lo dejaba en paz?.

Más de una vez esa misma mañana pudo hallar su código invasivo y las mismas trescientas ochenta y dos veces había fracasado en establecer una conexión, pero algo tenía que admitir. Quien sea que fuese, era bueno, un genio innato como él, alguien de quien se sentiría orgulloso si fuera uno de sus empleados. Pero ese no era ni seria nunca el caso.

Apretó contra su pecho su fiel taza de café mientras marcadas ojeras se podían ver debajo de sus googles, nadie se le había acercado demasiado en esos días. Sabían que algo malo para él, era malo para el mundo.

Podía sentirlo burlándose de él, su asquerosa y sádica sonrisa mofándose de todos sus intentos por detenerlo.

Para la cuarta semana, el profesor ya comenzaba a mentalizarse al enemigo de manera neurótica, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Mayor, menor que él? ¿Y si era un gordo seboso cuarentón que aun vivía con su madre? Se dio una bofetada mental por eso, estaba llegando a los extremos de su racionalidad, no paraba de imaginarse a ese tipo, de las mil formas y maneras. Pronto un toque infantil afloro en él una tarde lluviosa, comenzó a imaginarlo como un marica sin futuro y en una ocasión como un esquizofrénico travestido que no tenia cerebro.

Todo esto mientras se lo relataba pesaroso a su fiel marioneta en su despacho, a muy altas horas de la noche.

Las noches se le fueron en vela durante la quinta semana, que trajo consigo un sin número de altercados con el ''hacker'' y con sus fastidiosos sabotajes, algunos ya se habían acostumbrado. Otros de solo mencionarlo se ganaban una oscura y venenosa mirada del jefe quien no le faltaban ganas de desquitarse con lo primero que le hablara. Ese fue el caso con John de contaduría de quien no se había oído hablar más nada de él desde que menciono algo como; ''_si el profesor es tan bueno, ya debería haber atrapado al sujeto.'' _Tuvo la mala suerte de haberse topado con Membrana detrás de él cuándo lo dijo. El punto es que el pobre diablo no se había presentado a trabajar en cinco días.

Y nadie quería saber los detalles de las faltas de ''el pobre John''.

Ciertamente la aparición de ese intruso en su día a día había provocado un cambio radical en la vida del hombre, antes era conocido por no dejar de regalar sonrisas a todo aquel que le pasara por enfrente. Su buen humor se había ido al drenaje junto con su paciencia con cualquiera. Algunos se horrorizaban de solo pensar en que cruzaba por la mente del hombre de cabello negro cuando comenzaba a destruir sus bolígrafos mientras miraba a la nada en las juntas de personal. Para colmo seguía siendo inexpresivo, su impasibilidad la atribuían a deseos contenidos de saltarle encima a ese molesto personaje que lo traía buscándole las cinco patas al gato las veinticuatro horas del día.

¿Cuál era la falla? ¿En que se estaba equivocando? ¿Es que acaso había más de uno conspirando en su contra? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era y que quería?. Dejaba pistas continuamente en todo lo que hacía, como retándolo a descubrirlo hasta ahora no había logrado más que encontrar un muy trucado código binario del cual de más de ochocientos dígitos. Solo había dos letras, no le servía para nada. Todo su equipo se había decepcionado al no encontrar nada útil.

Era tanto su penar que hasta ciertos aspectos suyos estaban cambiando a parte de su ánimo.

Su gruesa y varonil voz se escuchaba casi desteñida, el rencor, el odio, la impotencia que sentía cuando algo amenazaba su preciada ciencia real. Era algo complicado de describir.

Su orgullo estaba mortalmente herido, tenía que buscar una solución. Entre más rápido mejor, se retiro de la sala de juntas sin dar las especificaciones de lo que harían esa jornada laboral como cada mañana. Para sorpresa (casi mortal para algunos hipertensos presentes) el hombre de googles les dio ''el día libre'' a todos sus empleados. Incluyendo a los de mantenimiento.

Esa o era una señal clara del fin de todo como lo conocían, o solo un método extremista de manejar su itinerante situación. Muchos votaron por la primera opción.

Camino por los pasillos vacios casi fantasmagóricamente de la Central de investigaciones, con ambas manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y con el ceño maltrecho, sus pasos se escuchaban como ecos muertos contra el metálico piso.

Llego a su oficina donde facilito el código retinal y una muestra de sangre para entrar a su despacho, el cual era más grande que muchas casas de clase media. Con una pantalla plana de más de diez metros de ancho que le servía como computadora al igual que como televisor y panel de cámaras de seguridad. Volvió a dejarse caer sin ningún tipo de ánimo sobre su silla giratoria, admirando la mescla entre laboratorio y oficina que era de su propiedad.

Se embebió en reflexiones por más de una hora, mirando a la oscuridad que emergía de las paredes. Tuvo la vaga idea de ver cuales serian sus compromisos de esa semana si es que no había sido rediseñadas para mandarlo a una reserva de marmotas como la última vez que intento llegar a tiempo a una conferencia con el secretario de estado y otros dignatarios.

Reviso su Palm-Ipad holográfica cinco veces, los colores en neón le mancillaban un poco la vista, dio gracias a sus googles de aleación reflectante en ese momento. Encontró cerca de ocho fallas en las citas pactadas, tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas a sus secretarias para re-organizar todo lo antes posible, curiosamente no encontró más desperfectos, quiso dar una vuelta extra por su agenda antes de ponerse a descifrar ecuaciones como loco buscando una relación entre un código binario de más de ochenta dígitos con doble secuencia y su programa original (el cual era el caso que estaba tratando) Seguía sin comprender, como se infiltraba tan fácilmente en su sistema de seguridad, comenzaba a considerar la ayuda profesional en este caso. Quizá armar un perfil criminal, lo más absurdo de el caso es que no podía rastrear su frecuencia, lo cual lo dejaba sin palabras.

Estaba a punto de cerrar su agenda holográfica cuando una ventana se abrió por si sola con el típico tono del correo electrónico. Alguien quería un chat.

Pero había un problema. El no tenía chat ni mucho menos un _correo_.

No gastaría tiempo en algo tan trivial y poco productivo.

Esperen un momento. ¿Alguien le había abierto a EL una cuenta?, solo una conclusión le había llegado a la cabeza.

Maldito hijo de…..

Y la única razón para que esa inexistente cuenta estuviera en línea, era evidente. Abrió la aun timbrante ventanita de conversación para encontrarse con un Nick que abalo sus dudas. Sentía como la cólera se le venía encima como un vértigo que no se detendría.

''Hacker''

-_¿te gusto la sorpresa?- _ apareció de repente en letras góticas en su pantalla, lo peor es que no podía cerrar la odiosa ventana de texto, de inmediato envió un gusano de rastreo a través del vinculo. Al mismo tiempo otra ventana se abrió al lado de la primera confirmándole el fallo de su intromisión.

-_eso, no te funcionara.- _ recalco de nuevo, juraba que estaba riéndose de él en ese momento. Mientras Membrana permanecía impasible y de brazos cruzados frente a las múltiples pantallas de la Palm holográfica, viendo números, citas y esa insensata conversación, ese intruso era un descarado sin vergüenza.

-_es obvio que no tienes la intención de responder. No esperaba menos.- _ se quedo expectante viendo como aparecía cada letra en esa afilada artesanía- _ te preguntaras por qué hago lo que hago, ¿no?- _ no tenía la menor intensión de responder, vería hasta donde podía seguir hablando solo su contrincante.

-_creí que al menos me darías algo de pelea verbal, como la informática no te ha dado fru…-_ en ese momento Membrana le había mandado cerca de ocho mil virus especializados para quemarle el disco duro a cualquiera, incluidas las computadoras de la NASA.

-_¡hey! ¡No era para tanto!- _ le sorprendía lo infantil que estaba siendo él Hacker, y le seguía sorprendiendo la eficacia con la que había bloqueado ese ataque a su procesador central. Eso le saco una risilla pero eso no mitigaba su enojo.

-_veo que no quieres hablar- _

El profesor bufo cansado en su sitio.

-_que se divierta mañana en la cena con su hija, yo me dedicare a destruir definitivamente y en persona su amadísima organización. Adiós.- _ el profesor Membrana se quedo congelado en su sitio, su Palm-Ipad se cerró automáticamente tras el cierre de la ventana extra, estaba atónito y muy pasmado.

La cena con su hija, nunca la pautaba en sus notas, era siempre el día del cumpleaños de su vástaga ¿Cómo olvidaría algo tan importante? (el de su hijo siempre lo recordaba con un mes de atraso) pero más importante ¿Cómo se había enterado el Hacker? Un miedo desolador lo embargo, quizá ese sujeto estaba más enterado de algunas cosas de lo que él esperaba. Y peor aún, no podía faltar a su compromiso, pero no podía abandonar las instalaciones, no con la certeza que de que el tipo era lo suficientemente idiota para presentarse en carne y hueso ante él.

A la mañana siguiente envió una nueva frecuencia de seguridad a cien kilómetros a la redonda (que era lo que abarcaba el cuartel central) nadie que no estuviera en la base de datos de ADN podría pasar, el que lo intentara quedaría como una simple mancha en el pavimento.

El resto del día lo aparto para estar con su hija, la cual había estado encantada con la idea de poder pasar el día entero con su amado padre, el cual la complació en cada capricho, por un simple lapsus mental se acordó de la existencia de su hijo mayor. No pudo evitar preguntarle a su hija algo de él.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? – Gaz perdió por completo el semblante semi-alegre que tenia, miro a su padre con molestia y solo contesto que no tenía idea

-dijo algo de estar ocupado esta tarde, que se yo.-contesto tajante.

El profesor decidió pasar por alto el tema, ese día era especial por algo. No lo gastaría en algo más.

Detuvieron el paso cuando el localizador del profesor comenzó a sonar desesperadamente. Atendió al llamado y enmudeció con lo que vio, de inmediato se disculpo con su hija, para luego emprender marcha hasta sus laboratorios, había una señal de alerta roja, eso significaba que el Hacker había actuado.

Maldijo todo el camino a la central, cuando llego todo el mundo lo esperaba presos del pánico, papeles y archivos volaban por los aires, nadie sabía cómo combatir el atentado que estaban sufriendo. No entendía como burlo el sistema de seguridad tan fácilmente. Lo más extraño era que no había trasgresiones, era como si nadie sospechoso hubiera entrado. Pero no podía esperar menos del sujeto. Le tomo más de una hora estabilizar el sistema que había iniciado una forzosa autodestrucción. Todos se aliviaron parcialmente, todos menos el profesor.

Sabía que el sujeto seguía en el edificio principal, prontamente se dirigió a todo lo que daban sus piernas a su oficina tenía que verificar que no hubiera tomado el control de algo peor.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, estaba frente a su puerta, pero lograba sentir una presencia fría dentro. Repitió el proceso para entrar sus ojos se fijaron en su silla giratoria estaba ocupada por alguien. Ese alguien le estaba dando la espalda, pero no por mucho tiempo, el ente decidió voltearse dejando ver a un hombre forrado de negro el rostro no era visible, eso hasta que se aventuro a la luz. Membrana perdió todo el estrés que había sentido desde hace semanas, sintió como la parsimonia y la atontadora alegría que sentía siempre, volvía.

Prácticamente, abrió los brazos de manera acogedora hacia aquel invitado inesperado.

-¿Dib? Hijo que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- su hijo se acerco a él con una sonrisa igual de contagiosa, hace mucho tiempo que él había dejado de ser aquel niño incrédulo que siempre sacaban de su oficina a patadas, ahora rivalizaba en altura con su padre y los años le habían favorecido muy bien, sobre todo en actitud. Pero algo estaba picándole de la curiosidad al hombre de googles ¿Qué hacia su hijo allí?

El profesor no le dio mayor importancia y lo acogió paternalmente como siempre que este visitaba las oficinas, lo cual no era muy seguido. El joven de cabello negro se acerco a él con un papel en la mano.

-necesito que firmes este permiso. – pidió amablemente, su padre ojeo el papel y para su decepción era otra de las tonterías paranormales de siempre. Autografío el papel sin ánimos y objetándole su comportamiento a su hijo como era costumbre.

-¿Cuándo te dedicaras a La Ciencia Real? – soltó por último el mayor de los pelinegros. El menor sorpresivamente le regalo una sonrisa algo sarcástica. Se despidió de su padre con una dulzura casi aterradora y se le perdió de vista rápidamente, varios guardias lo saludaron al alejarse, Membrana recapacito en algo, el Hacker había entrado de alguna forma y el aun no la averiguaba. Algo le decía que le tomaría toda la noche averiguarlo.

Y como si lo hubiera profetizado duro toda la bendita noche buscando indicios, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un punto ciego en una cámara de seguridad en el ala este de las secciones de investigación de bio-sistematologia. El profesor se lleno de una esperanza muy extraña, para cuando descubrió lo que sospechaba se desilusiono lo único que había visto era una grabación de su hijo entrando a las instalaciones con el permiso de varios guardias y con el permiso del bio-escaner, que obviamente lo dejaría pasar. Nada nuevo.

Una vibración a su lado lo hizo voltear, aun con una mano en la barbilla pensativo jalo hacia el su Palm-Ipad. Seguramente un aviso de su secretaria.

Sorpresa, era el Hacker de nuevo, pidiendo una vez más una conversación. Una insensata conversación, evadió exitosamente la invasión de Membrana en el vínculo como la última vez, el pelinegro de googles estaba a punto de por primera vez escribir algo (entre ellos varios insultos). Un único mensaje se mostro en pantalla antes de que marcara la sesión como finalizada.

-_Gracias por el permiso, papa.- _

El profesor dejo caer el Palm al piso, el cual emitió un sonido ensordecedor por la estática hasta que se apago automáticamente.

Esas dos letras…ahora que recordaba eran una D y una M.

DM. No era un código vacio, eran iniciales.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Membrana Dib apagaba su laptop con una sonrisa algo perversa en el rostro. Molestar a su padre había sido muy divertido.

**Buajaja debo decir que en mis historias, Dib siempre se hará respetar. Lo adoro ejeje. Me odie a mi misma escribiendo sobre el profesor y su queridísima hija. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿coments? **


End file.
